<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Bad Apple... by Sodaprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529994">One Bad Apple...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodaprince/pseuds/Sodaprince'>Sodaprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, This is very headcanon heavy, exploration of fate, snow white is kinda homophobic but shes mostly worried, the charming parents SUCK, this ended up having darravapple and i didnt even mean it lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodaprince/pseuds/Sodaprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow finds out about Darling and Apple and goes on a rampage. Emotions ensue. This is mainly an exploration abt lore and headcanons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darling Charming/Raven Queen/Apple White, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Bad Apple...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in love w Daring Charming ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow White found out exactly 2 months and 13 days after the end of the horrific winter brought about by Jackie Frost and Northwind. She had needed to take time getting her kingdom settled, soothing the forest creatures and making sure all the carefully curated assets she'd gathered over the years hadn't been too harshly affected.</p><p>       When she finally had the time to look back on her lovely heiress’ popularity, it wasn’t hard to notice that Daring Charming was not up in the polls next to her daughter. No, his younger sister, Darling had claimed second spot. This was odd,  Daring would never willingly lower his popularity, and the Darling girl was more the type to stay back from the limelight. So, Snow did some digging. And what she found out made her scream- a ragged, rage filled scream that made the closest dwarves duck for cover and her King come running with an aspirin and water. What was wrong with the fairytale world these days? Raven Queen rebelling, the Ella girl and her little hunter boy-toy, and now this? This? More importantly…</p><p>		       “What is wrong with Daring Charming?!”</p><p>The King winced at the roar and slowly handed her the water, brushing the lapels of his suit down anxiously, eyebrows knitted, “I...don’t understand, Snow. Why don’t you take a minute to breathe and talk to me?” He soothed, inching behind her to gently rub her shoulders. Unfortunately, it did nothing to soothe the queen’s dragon-esque rage.</p><p>	“That- That- That pompous little brat! My little Apple, the poor thing- He couldn’t wake her from a simple little sleep spell! But his little- his little hermit of a sister can? What damn good was me half raising him?! I made him the PERFECT prince,” Snow howled and paced, fist clenched, dwarves scrambling out from her heeled fury. “Does he have any idea what this could do to Apple? Her image! If anyone sees her and this, this witch together, oh, Florian!” She called, and the King scrambled to hand Snow her Mirrorpad, sweating. </p><p>        “Now, Snow, dear, maybe we should call Apple and see how she feels-” The King yelped as Snow snatched the MirrorPad and placed it on it’s tripod, tapping quickly.  </p><p>   “Oh, I’ll do better. Apple, Daring, and I are going to have a nice chat.” She smiled as Headmaster Grimm’s number showed on the screen. The King groaned and went off as Snow called, taking a glass of wine from one of the dwarves graciously as he heard his wife tittering away with false sugar dripping from her lips. </p><p> “Oh, My poor Apple…”<br/>
…………………..<br/>
The next morning at Ever After High, Snow stepped out of her limo and raised her arms to welcome the doves that flocked to her. Students clapped and whistled and cheered, some whispering curiously as she made her way through the halls toward Headmaster Grimm’s office, steps confident and smile stretching her cheeks.</p><p>Of course, the fact her smile didn't quite reach her eyes wasn't lost on a few select students.</p><p>          “Peas and Crackers, somebody doesn’t look very excited to be here!” Maddie chirped, Raven’s eyes narrowing as she shut her locker. Something was definitely wrong. Apple was ecstatic when Grimm had told her that her mother was making a sort of house call to the school, but Raven...well, she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Snow White never made an appearance unless something wasn’t up to her impossibly high standards. </p><p>             “I’m worried about this. Daring was called into the headmaster’s office the same time Apple was, right Rosabella?” Raven turned to Rosabella who nodded, eyebrows furrowed as she adjusted her fur collar.</p><p>     “Yeah. And he seemed nervous...which he usually never is. I think this may have something to do with what happened with the Winter fiasco.” She whispered nervously as they watched Snow disappear into the Headmaster’s office. Raven nodded anxiously and straightened her back. </p><p>            “Okay, I don’t normally condone spying, but I can’t ignore the feeling that something really, really bad is going to happen if we don’t.” She whispered to Rosabella, who nodded with her jaw set. Raven turned to Maddie and put her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders, leaning down to whisper into her ear.</p><p>             “Mads, I need you to go get Darling and meet us outside the headmaster’s office. Get Cerist to make sure no one comes that way either.” Maddie gave her a small salute and flounced off, hair bouncing wildly behind her. Raven and Rosabella looked at each other before slinking off to listen in.</p><p>                Inside the Headmaster’s office, the air was suffocatingly thick with tension, and the ticking of Grimm’s old Grandfather clock sounded like the ticking of a timebomb as Snow stroked the spines of the thick leather bound books that lined the walls. Apple and Daring looked at each other, with a mix of emotions. Apple was smiling and happy, glad her mother had decided to visit, looking at her with the same hungry eyes she always viewed her mother with. Daring, on the other hand, looked as if he was going to throw up, fingers gripping the bottom of his chair slowly growing long black claws that sunk deep into the wood, sweat almost daring to pour down his as always perfect face. </p><p>         “So,” Snow started slowly, turning to the three seated watching her, her wide smile slowly leaving her face until a cold, unforgiving glare locked the two teens into place. “When were you going to tell me?”</p><p>Apple’s warmth faded as confusion replaced her features, Daring going a worrying shade of green, flinching as if the Queen had raised a hand to strike him.</p><p>            “What are you talking about, Mom?” Apple began and went to stand, freezing as the Queen raised her hand and firmly forced her back down by her shoulders, long red nails almost, just barely digging into her soft shoulders. Snow took a deep breath, meeting Daring’s eyes with a small sneer quickly disguised as a smile.</p><p>              “I am talking about your destiny, tart!” She cooed quickly, tipping Apple’s face up to hers. “About that…..kiss. When a certain prince was supposed to flourish..” She cooed and went to move next to the Headmaster’s desk, Grimm definitely sweating bullets. “I’ve heard that Daring isn’t actually your prince! And as your mother, I’m just...worried about you, sweetie. About your...Image.” She placed a hand on the small storybook she had Grimm set out, lifting it with a fond coo. She was a bit egoistic perhaps, and reading her own story normally never failed to put a smile on her face.</p><p>       Apple looked at Daring with wide eyes, biting her lip quickly. He flinched again as Snow turned her icy gaze to him, sickly sweet smile dripping venom. </p><p>        “Daring, my dear,” She started, reaching out to tip his chin up to fully meet his face, his teeth clenching tightly against her cold hands, “When Radiance and Dashing begged me to make you Apple’s prince, I saw true potential in you!” She cooed and dropped his face, turning her back to them all to look out the expansive windows. “I suppose you can never truly tame a beast. No matter how pretty the fur.” She sighed, Daring’s back going ramrod straight.Outside where Darling, Raven, and Rosabella were listening in, Darling and Raven had to hold back Rosabella and hold a hand over her mouth at the comment, Raven shushing her quietly as a little growl erupted from her. Darling herself didn’t look much better than Daring did inside, but had a set, angry fire in her eyes as she glared through the door like she could somehow kill the Queen with looks alone through the thick mahogany. Inside, Apple gave an aggravated huff and stood, back straight and a surprisingly glare leveled at her mother, hands clenched at her side.</p><p>     “So what if Daring’s a beast? Aren’t you always telling me how important destiny is? If that’s HIS destiny, why should you be allowed to drag him from it?’ She barked at her mother, slamming her hands on the desk. Daring stood, hands reverted to normal as he placed gentle hands on Apple’s shoulder, eyebrows suddenly furrowing. </p><p>       “Wait just a moment,” He lifted his gaze to the Queen, who stiffened her back at his furrowed brows and angry look. “What do you mean never tame a beast? I didn’t become the beast until this Winter fiasco.” The queen’s face went pale and she huffed, waving a hand. </p><p>    “Well, I...That doesn’t mat-” Snow started, interrupted quickly</p><p>     “It DOES matter!” Apple shouted, Daring moving as she stalked closer to her mother, who started to back up. “What do you Mean, make him my prince? Are you trying to tell me YOU knew he wasn’t my destined?!” Daring followed closer, a low growl started. Headmaster Grimm stood to follow, rubbing his hands together anxiously. </p><p>        It was then that the Headmaster’s door busted open lead by Darling Charming, who marched up to Apple and gently pulled her back, Raven backing her up. Snow spluttered, eyes darting between that trio and Rosabella, who had taken to Daring and was gently rubbing his arms, his eyes still locked on the Queen in an icy glare. </p><p>      “I- Well, This...This!” Snow squealed, but halted when Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat loudly, looking quite sheepish as He slowly sat back in his chair, hands folded on his desk.</p><p>                  “If everyone would be SO kind as to sit down, I will explain.” He spoke quietly. The students all looked at each other. Apple and Daring sat back in their seats. Apple had Raven and Darling standing defensively behind her, one hand on each shoulder. Rosabella was at Daring’s side, fingers combing through the hair at the back of his neck. Snow stood next to Milton, looking away purposefully as he took a deep breath.</p><p>          “As you know, the Storybook of Legends is only supposed to be taken out of protection for important events. As it stands, the birth of fairytale children, especially the children of higher ranking stories, is considered an important event. If parents of children in Ever After wish to see their child’s predetermined destiny, they may write a request to bring their child before the book.” He started, standing and pacing over to a painted portrait of the Storybook, hands folded behind his back. “In it, parents can see their child’s destiny...and their predetermined partner.”</p><p>          Apple took in a deep breath, it hitching deep in her throat. Daring blinked slowly, looking at his hands. “My...My parents knew?” He asked quietly, as Snow scoffed.</p><p>         “Of Course they knew! It was their biggest disappointment. Their perfect firstborn was a nasty little  beastie!” Rosabella gave a loud growl at the Queen’s words, back ramrod straight as Daring took her hand. </p><p>                 “And what’s wrong with being a beastie?” She asked quietly, Snow startling as if she had just seen her. </p><p>            “Nothing, for those who are born into beast families, Dear. But the Charmings have no beast bloodline.” Snow waved a hand, her long hair starting to come a small bit loose from its prim styling. “Daring, your parents begged me to make you into a perfect prince! And I have! Apple, sweetie tart, you have to think about your image as Future Queen!” She cooed, coming to try and take Apple’s hands, crouched in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>            The room was quiet for a moment, Rosabella fuming and the two girls at Apple’s back looking at each other as they gave Apple a comforting squeeze on each shoulder. Apple slowly looked her mother in the eyes, jaw set. </p><p>              “And I will. With my other Queen at my side.” She bit out bitterly, standing fast. Snow backed up, wringing her hands. </p><p>                “People will say such things about you! You won’t be as popular! Why don’t you and Daring just forgive and forget!” She called quietly, eyes imploring Daring. Daring stood quietly and took Rosabella’s hand, swallowing thickly. </p><p>               “My parents and you may not approve, Your Highness, but I quite enjoy being a beastie. Now, If you’ll excuse us, my future princess and I have some Studying to do.” He responded curtly, giving Apple a reassuring nod before pulling Rosabella out of the headmaster’s office and past Cerise and Maddie guarding the halls. Snow looked top Apple hopefully, h er strained smile almost blinding.</p><p>             “I’m sorry, Mother. But you know I’m a firm believer of Destiny. And if Darling is my destiny….Then so be it. The only thing I’ll be worrying about as Queen is if I’m doing right by my people, not my image,” She started to the door, Darling and Raven’s hands in hers, as she turned to her mother again. “And give the Charming;’s my best regards.” She said with a wavering tone as the three left to Raven and Apple’s room. </p><p>            There she collapsed onto her bed in big sobs, the stress of the morning crash on her. Darling and Raven nodded to each other. Darling lifted her up so Raven could lay down, then placed her between the two. Darling spooning into her back and Raven wrapping her arms around her from the front, lips pressed to her forehead. </p><p>               “It’s okay, Apple. She can’t stop you from marrying who you want. Or being queen.” Raven muttered bitterly, glancing at Darling over her head. Darling nodded and squeezed Apple from behind. “If...you do want to marry. We don’t even have to.” Darling mumbled quietly.</p><p>                      Apple was quiet for another hour, finally all cried out before she lifted her hands to grasp one of each of theirs in hers, eyes still closed. “I never…..Liked boys. Not really. I liked the attention, sure, but I could never really...return their affection. I never felt that warmth in my stomach….except around both of you.” She mumbled. Raven blinked and blushed, Darling sitting up as Apple turned on her back to look at them both.</p><p>             “Apple...I didn’t know you felt that way.” Raven murmured, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. “I like you too, dummy. That’s another reason I was so hesitant to follow my destiny. I can’t stand you hating me.”<br/>
Darling gave her an encouraging smile. “I just want to see you happy.” She murmured and kissed the other cheek. Apple laughed and nuzzled them both, yes closed. “I want to be happy. You two...Make me happy.” She whispered, feeling content as they all three settled into the bed to sleep off that morning.</p><p>	With Daring and Rosabella, however, was a different story. They found themselves in the school workout room, Daring holding the punching bag as Rosabella wailed on it, panting.</p><p>          “Who does she even think she is? Who do your PARENTS think they are?!” Rosabella roared and gave a final heavy punch before turning away and grabbing a water bottle from the stocked mini fridge, draining it in one go. Daring sat down on the bench next to her, looking sadly resigned but familiar with the sadness. </p><p>                “...My parents never seemed happy with any of us, really. They always pushed me to be Apple’s perfect prince….Always putting Dexter down in comparison to me, trying to force Darling to be something she’s not. They’re...old fashioned.” He murmured, leaning down to press his forehead into the fur at her neck. </p><p>              Rosabella huffed, hand coming up to play with his hair again. It had steadily lightened since Winter, and was now a pretty platinum silver color, almost as white as his beast form. </p><p>          “My dad’s old-fashioned too. That doesn’t mean I’m being forced to be a little housewife. There’s...There’s a thin line between hard love and abuse, Daring.” She murmured. Daring looked up at her and nodded, lacing fingers with her. </p><p>             “I...I really did mean it. I wouldn’t trade the destiny I have with you for anything.” He whispered. Rosabella blushed and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand.</p><p>	“I know. I can’t wait till happily ever after, Daring charming.” She whispered, as they closed their eyes for just a moment, in a moment where destiny didn't seem so scary</p><p> And, In the future when Apple White’s second wife Raven Queen accidentally gave her food poisoning and she was sick in bed for a week, getting plenty of kisses from her true loves? Well, lets just say fate works in funny ways. </p><p>			Remember, The End Is Only The Beginning….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is a mess and super headcanon heavy but I really needed to write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>